1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems for predicting earthquakes and methods of employing such earthquake prediction systems. In particular, the invention is directed towards earthquake prediction systems which detect wave movements resulting from dilation of the crust of the Earth, and methods of employing such earthquake prediction systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Earthquakes may cause significant property damage, personal injury, and in some instances, even death. Generally, geologists and seismologists have been unable to predict the approximate location or the approximate magnitude of such earthquakes with sufficient accuracy. Geologists and seismologists also have been unable to predict the approximate time at which such earthquakes may occur with sufficient accuracy. As such, earthquakes generally are unexpected events. Although tremors may last for a few minutes, the majority of property damage and personal injury may occur within the first ten to twenty seconds following arrival of the first tremor of the earthquake. Consequently, various earthquake detection systems have been developed, such that people may recognize when an earthquake is occurring and may move to a safer location when appropriate. Nevertheless, although such earthquake detection systems may detect earthquakes, such systems are not designed to predict earthquakes.
Some known earthquake prediction systems may detect gravitational field turbulence or low frequency radio signals in communication with future earthquakes. However, these earthquake prediction systems only may detect such gravitational field turbulence or low frequency radio signals about twenty seconds prior to an arrival of the first tremor of the earthquake.